Jaune the Shota Beast
by NewJesus
Summary: AU. Gifted with a vast natural gift, young Jaune sets out to proclaim his destiny ei. harem (18 Smut which contains: maledom, sub fem harem, straight-shota, rough sex and some crossover characters.)


"So Jaune, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Felicia was the vocational guidance counselor, and she knew how to ask the tough question. Not tough because he did not know the answer, but because it was a very hot day and she was never shy of succumbing to the heat. Slick, shoulder-length white hair. A v-shaped chin and daring blue eyes. She had her blouse undone down to the apex of her massive breasts, and a few drops of sweat already trickled down her cleavage whenever she fanned herself.

"You don't have to sweat it if you don't know it yet, but you must have some ideas?"

She posed the question with the same mechanical intonation used to address every other student, not really imposed with any ardent passion or secret interest. She had done this job for so long all secrets of imagination have been exhaust.

"You seem to skip certain classes regularly, though still manage to retain a very average score. Not very laudable, but still not the worst I've seen."

She leaned forward over her desk, fumbling with a small ball-point pen. She had a habit of absentmindedly chewing on the tip whenever she got bored, which happened a lot when dealing with undecided teens. She was probably unaware of what effect it had on the prepubescent teenage mind, or perhaps it was just one of the other one thousand things she didn't care about.

"You could probably pull yourself up and achieve some good grades. Get into a good school and use your life on something good."

Jaune pulled on his trousers, trying to figure out how to answer the question. He was not undecided. That was far from the case. He had plans and ambitions on how he would spend his adult life, he was just uncertain on how to say it with so many thoughts racing through his mind. It was the case of putting it all in the right order. Finding the words that were not too boasting but still confident. Making his case believable while not obscuring the truth.

"Come on Jaune, we have already wasted enough time. I promise I won't laugh or make fun of you if you're being honest."

This was going to be easy, not too easy he hoped, that would not be nearly as fun. There were general features Jaune quickly noted, like the strong smell of perfume that oozed from every corner of the room, the sudden agitation that overcame her each time a speck of dust settled on her desk, the white smooth skin marking the absence of a wedding ring. Then there were the little hints he wondered if everyone else would be able to pick up on. Like, her difficulties with keeping eye contact and how she would unconsciously bite her lips when he spoke.

"I think I just want to be with my girlfriends." Jaune finally answered.

"Oh, so you have a little girlfriend, that's nice, but how do you plan to support your life together?"

"I think she can support us through her teaching job."

Felicia looked up like it was the first time in her life she had been surprised. Like she had heard both president and astronaut before, but this was still the most unbelievable thing his mind could conjure.

"Your girlfriend is a teacher?"

"One of them is, I also have a few others with enough disposable income to take care of all of us." Jaune shrugged. "I don't really think I'm in any financial trouble."

"So, you got girlfriends with cash and then what?" Felicia looked like she was replying to an insult, even though she thought it was a joke. "You want to be some sort of porn star? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I wouldn't really call it a porn star life if they belong to me. Though, to be honest, I don't even think there is a job description that really encapsulates what I do. I just fuck them."

Her eyes narrowed; her breath became ragged. She started scratching the white mark on her finger.

"I do simply not have the patience to sit here and listen to your perverted fantasies. If you insist on this nonsense you will have to tell it to a psychiatrist or someone who can actually help you with your d-delusions."

Even her speech was slurred. Good, Jaune thought.

He got up from his seat and closed the blinds facing the courtyard. Almost as if Jaune had reminded her of some urgent instinct, Felicia jumped up from her chair as well.

"Don't you just ignore me like that! I won't deal with this fucking bullshit."

"I'm sorry," Jaune said with a casual, reassured tone. "But that is just my life. I can understand if you're jealous or upset you've been missing out, but there's no reason to use that tone because I'm telling you about what I do in my spare time."

The small office was given from bright orange light to somber stripes of darkness covering the floor. His figure was partly embedded in shadows, but she could still see his bright golden hair, his bright blue eyes, and his self-assured smile. She stood completely still, not being able to provoke her rage, now even fear would momentarily flicker across her eyes.

Then he started slowly walking towards her. Jaune was young and his figure still small yet burdened with muscles and strength. His voice had already developed and become deep and steady. His skin was smooth, without a single trace of any blemish, which was unusual for boys that age. She dug her nails deeper and deeper into her desk by each silent step he took, until he was just behind her. With him came a different smell, now mixed with all the other perfumed fragrances she had brought from home. A new scent that seemed so familiar yet forgotten.

"There's no need to be this tense, ma'am," Jaune said, the casual tone now imposed with hints of irony next to his frigid counselor.

"Eat shit you-"

***SLAP* **

She did not even heed the end of her sentence before the transgression into the unthinkable had become complete. Jaune had launched one hard smack to her rear. The pencil skirt jiggled as her voluptuous ass winced from the pain. It stung, like the sensation of how much she wanted him to do it again, but she could not lose this fight.

Immediately she turned around, but her absolute furry was met with Jaune's cold gaze. She tried to grab hold of him, but Jaune used the opportunity to catch her off balance and push her over the desk. The foreign smell now became even more palpable, it reminded her of something masculine and strong, and sex. God yes, good sex. Amazing sex. The kind of sex she had not had in ages and the lad reeked of it.

With her back flushed against the hard wood surface and Jaune towering above her, she was forced to just look into his stupid smile. His stupid, cheeky, irresistible smile- She could not understand it, but a sheer power had possessed him, so forceful and brutal her instincts just wanted to submit. Her body needed this. Needed him-

"So, what now? You think this is some kind of game? You think can just come in here and fuck your senior?" She spat out the words, with each syllable bringing her closer to believe it herself. He had broad shoulders for such a young man and such a pretty face too.

"You know what they call me at home?" he said, his fingers finding the way to tease her along the hem of her shirt. Gently caressing the slope of her chest, gliding his hand along her buxom slope and fall.

"W-what do they call you at home?" Felicia gulped audibly as he reached inside, digging into her flesh. The soft ample flesh of her bosom.

Then with one simple move and one undignified "umph", Jaune turned Felicia like a bagged deer and had her flipped around. The sound of her fat tits slamming against the desk was almost louder than her own whining protestations. Spluttering in shock for one moment, she tried her best to resist. She grabbed around the edge of the desk and let her legs frail around until she could find a solid footing, but Jaune had now moved even closer. As she stood bent over in front of him, she could feel her rear grinding against his crotch. He leaned forward, hovering above. She could feel something very distinct moving against her ass. Something distinct and shapely.

She did not know what it was first, or perhaps she did know, she just did not believe it could be that big. She thought it had to be something else, she kept moving against it. The bulge, whatever Jaune had kept in his pants. The large obvious thing protruding in his pants… That thing she was grinding against and seemed to grow by the second, it was impossible. It was not something a kid should possess or use in such a way, it was-

"I have two different names at home." In one instant motion Jaune zipped down his pants and something hit the desk with such a force the entire furniture shuddered beneath its weight. "Some girls like to call me daddy and some girls like to call me master."

"OH, MY FUCK- What on earth was that?" Felicia screamed but Jaune ignored her. He pulled down her skirt and admired the black lace-trimmed panties and silk gathers. A stylish, yet bold choice for someone working in a public school. Then continued pulling her garments down, until she was bare and only embellished with one red streak from the first beating.

Carefully, he leaned over her. Again, she could feel his short stature as he crawled up on the desk to get closer, a long hose dragging across her back as he did so.

"When you want me to fuck you hard, what are you going to scream?"

"Please Jaune, I-"

"The girls at home don't call me Jaune, I want to know what you will scream when I fuck you hard."

Felicia fell silent for a moment. Her face, the expression of fear, anxiety, lament subsided. It faltered.

"Master-"

"Yes?"

"Please master, fuck me hard."

Jaune stroked her chin, his warm callused hand moving gently across her neck.

"_Good girl,"_ Jaune said. He smiled; he had come to know so many good girls. It never took him long until he was able to convert even the most pious matron into his own personal cumdump. Women tended to either fall in love with him, or just get addicted to the things he would do to them. It was simply that easy when you looked like Apollo incarnate or just had over a foot-long cock ready to stuff in any thirst depraved slut. Jaune was embedded with charm, beauty, a huge cock and sensible care that allowed him to both protect and provide for all his girlfriends. He was young, but his journey into adulthood had already provided him with an epiphany for what he would become. An alpha.

* * *

Ripping Felicia apart with one single thrust that launched his cock deep into her stomach had by now become a modus operandi, which most of the women he surrounded himself with would recognize or would soon come to recognize. He knew what it felt like to see a woman surrender to pleasure and the will of the man who would be able to give it to her. It had already started a long time ago, back when he was an even smaller lad with a cock that barely stretched to the top of his torso. By a very roundabout way, he was very suddenly inducted into a world of debauchery by a girl who was supposed to be his caretaker.

It was around the time his parents were getting divorced. For the most part, he just remembers the cruelty. For a long time, he was split from both his mother and his sisters as he went to live with his father. A lonely time, his dad worked long hours both day and night and left him alone most of the time. The family business was the most important thing to tend too, so for a time, he was discarded to a life of abandonment. That was until his dad took the worst cause of actions by getting him a babysitter.

An adolescent boy with a babysitter, he still cringed by the idea. He had resented his father for it, but due to his absence, there was not really anything he could say or do about it. He was apparently still just a baby in their eyes, so he needed someone who would cook for him, play with him and take care of him. Maidens how he hated him.

"_**OH- JAUNE- FUCK-"**_ Felicia screamed, louder than Jaune had anticipated.

"Ups, sorry about that." Jaune giggled, the anger tended to manipulate his instincts.

Still, the noise was a problem. Perhaps he should just have started by training her oral skills? Whatever, he knew the principal like he knew almost all the female staff around the school. They would be there to lick his balls before any consequential actions would be taken. The school might be shit, but at least the service was impeccable. He could already imagine what an amazing addition Felicia and her ass would make to the regular meetings of the teachers' moral committee. Him, resting his head between Camilla and Pharah's breast, while Glynda gingerly introduced her to smell of his gonads. Still, it was best if it remained covert for now. He took up a half-eaten apple surging across the desk and quickly stuffed it in her mouth.

"You'll have to chew on this for now until I find some proper equipment to gag you with." He laughed and then continued to split her organs apart. Half the content of the desk had already launched across the floor, while the desk surface became ridden with sharp nail marks. Felicia's hands, desperate and needy, clinging on to whatever she could whenever he smashed his cock into her cunt. The fruit juices mixed with her own saliva, forming an amalgamation of sweet goop drooling from her chin.

"Ah, this is just what I needed," Jaune smirked. "Yang failed to show up today, so I just had to use Nora and Blake to swallow my hard-on during Ports class. Don't get me wrong, they're well-trained girls, but they still have some problems, Aaah, opening up wide enough."

The rhythm pounded a hard beat into the desk and rocked the furniture back and forth across the floor. Felicia has subsided from loud screams into desperate "umm-umm" noises. It was noises he preferred the most when they were choking on his cock, but it did not matter. She could scream her heart out at his place later.

"After a while, you just really want to-" Felicia did not react, Jaune steadied his cock and hilted one thrust straight down into her. He was sure she would have sung a tune higher than any measurable decibel if she could, but instead, her face just contorted into a disfigured mess of ecstasy. "ah! Find somewhere to dump the final load, you get it?" Jaune said, smirking happily.

"umm-umm" Felicia grunted. Jaune was happy to accept that as a yes and continue battering her tight cunt.

* * *

In only a few years, Jaune had learned what he believed was everything about women. It was certainly enough to please them, and often sometimes enough to please him. Enough to leave him satisfied, and enough for them to come crawling back for more. Felicia was apparently no different, no different from his first time either. _Just a subtle demonstration, and you did not even have to enforce your coercion._

This babysitter was one of the top cheerleaders of a nearby college. He had no idea how she managed to get in contact with his father, one day he just got home from school and saw them conducting an interview. A profile with bright red hair sitting at the kitchen table. A sharp nose and round chin. Tall, trained physique. He could hear a cheerful voice quipping joyfully as he approached.

"I'm home." He said feebly, shy by the sight of a new guest in the house. Immediately she jumped from her seat, her massive tits jiggling against the constraint of her tight white jumper as she ran straight towards him.

"Yeah! Hey Jaune, I'm Pyrrha. I'm going to take care of you from now on!" She shouted pulling the young boy into a tight embrace. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Bubbly" Is probably how he best would have described her personality. His face smothered into her breast, her voice still ringing in his hear. It was something new for him. Still not sure how to probably set word to all the strange emotions that swelled up inside of him, his first reaction was just to wrangle himself out of her grasp and run to his room. Now with one hand wrapped around his counselor's hair and the other gripping tight at her hips as he positioned himself to properly excavate her insides with his monster cock, it seemed like such a quaint reaction. It was the first initial shock. The blood rushing downwards, the revelation of something new.

He had always known that "the thing", between his legs had been bigger. He never knew why or why it should matter, until now when it suddenly expanded. Now when it seemed like such a disturbing appendage, the tender shaft suddenly growing obscenely massive and throbbing uncomfortably in his tight pants. A light knock on the door made it all much worse.

"I'm sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to frighten you." Pyrrha sounded concerned. "Can I come in? I just want to play fun games with you?"

"Not right now." Was Jaune's confused answer. He did not know why he should feel the way he did, both proud and ashamed. Bewildered and resolved. As he was now starring down on barely over a foot length worth of cock, it was difficult to believe what the next few days would have in store.

Pyrrha turned out not only to act like a proper babysitter but also perfectly capable of treating him like a baby as well. All she wanted to do was hug him and pet him and play silly games. Jaune tried his best to avoid her for the next week or so. It was not only beneath him to engage in such childlike activities, but it was also starting to awake urges that prompted many puzzling questions.

Why did he not want to be wrapped against her big soft breasts, yet still allowed her to do so? Why did he not want to rest his head against her thick ample thighs, yet would always do so and allow her to pet his head? She was insisting and beguiling, always full of ideas of how to best spend the day and it always seemed to involve cuddling and games. He had been touch-starved before, lonely and felt unwanted, but what Pyrrha was doing seemed to overcompensate for it all.

They could go swimming together, and she would wear a frilly two-piece swimsuit stretched to contain her breasts and her ass. They could play football together and her white shirt would get sweaty and see-trough. At first, Jaune thought this was even worse than just being alone and spending the days in solitude, but it soon came to an erupt conclusion.

After a day of hectic workouts, Jaune was finally allowed some respite in the bath. He sank down into the tub, observing his organ floating gently on the water as memories of the day eloped his mind. It looked kind of like a sub sandwich, or like one of those huge sausages that you can see hanging in a butcher shop. It was longer than his forearm and almost as thick as his leg. If he touched it, it throbbed. If the stroked it, a sudden drive to jerk it violently while pictures of Pyrrha in her small shorts evoked his brain with urgent pleasure.

It was a sensation that implored him to continue, to stroke it as fast as he could and not let go. Jaune was just about to try and see what happened if he stroked it with both hands, but then a sudden knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hey Jaune, are you in there? Do you want me to come and wash you?" He heard Pyrrha call.

"N-not right now." He said, too late.

He quickly got up to get a towel, but it was just in the same second she entered. For a moment he stood bare, with his huge trunk swinging freely between his knees and she stood in the doorway, silent. Then she quickly closed the door again and left him alone, leaving him with a weird sense of embarrassment.

When Jaune finally finished washing, he could not find her in the living room nor in the kitchen. He tried checking the garden and his dad's office, but still no luck. For a moment he thought she must have been so disturbed she just went home, but then she heard her calling from upstairs.

He followed her voice and soon found her in his own room, resting on his bed. She had turned on the tv and tuned to a film with a man and a woman wrestling. She had claimed his bed in such an awkward manner, she just laid alone with the blankets covering her body. She seamed to be sweating too. Jaune thought it seemed not to be his room anymore, it had been reclaimed by something else.

"Hey Jaune, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

Her voice was feeble and her eyes seemed glazed, like she was in a state of trance. She pulled up the covers as a gesture to make him join her. Beneath the duvet, he could see the alluring fragments of her red panties and bra. She had undressed too for some reason… What before had just been a suspicion, had now suddenly gained much larger proportions, though he was not sure he understood yet.

He did not answer but followed her suggestion. He lied down with her and cuddled against her soft warm body. He could feel the rounded point of her breasts pocking his back, and her thighs wrapping around his legs. A hot throbbing sensation coiled up in his stomach, diverting out through his body. Pyrrha did not let go but held him close.

The movie on the tv kept playing. It was a lot of close-up of two nude people. A small woman with big tits and a large man with a big dick. Neither the breast of the woman was as big as Pyrrha's great bosom, nor the size of the cock even half as big as Jaune. Their movements were fast and violent, the man repeatedly used his cock against the woman. Making her inhale it and sit on it.

"I do not understand." Jaune finally said. "Why would that woman even try to fight with such a big man? If she knows she is not as strong and powerful, why even begin to challenge him in the first place?"

"Well…" Pyrrha began, her arms wrapped around his small frame, eagerly clutching at his shirt. "Sometimes, if the man is the big enough and attractive enough… if he has the right qualifications… some women would like to be beaten and- destroyed."

Jaune continued watching, their fight mesmerized him. The effect it had on his cock was immediate. He could feel it, Pyrrha could feel it… she had moved her hands to grip around his belt. Perhaps she felt nervous too, her eyes darted around the room. Not confident enough to take the next step but knowing it was too late to hesitate. She pulled down his pants, releasing the monster from its confines.

Jaune did not say anything as she grabbed it. Allowed her hands to explore, to study its strange and massive contours. The valleys and hills formed by ridged veins that coiled around the shaft, forming diverse ranges against the hard skin. He felt like his body could melt in her grasp, while her hands stroked with sincere dexterity and curiosity.

"But why do some women like being destroyed by men? It doesn't make any sense?" Jaune rebuked her.

"It is in their instinct," Pyrrha said firmly. "When a man comes along that can fulfill all her needs, she will necessarily subjugate herself and become a slave to the man's many… talents."

Pushing her plumb soft breast closer against his face, Jaune was subsequently confronted with the first pair of soft plumb tits he had ever seen and felt. With a light spring and bounciness to their texture, he felt very contend resting his head against her.

Her hands gripped firmly around his shaft and she started pumping with vigor and force. The rhythmic motion, the increasing escalation of both speed and force burned his heart. Like there was something locked up deep inside of him, and now Pyrrha held the key to free it.

"What kind of needs are you talking about? How can you become a slave to talent?"

Jaune turned from the tv to watch Pyrrha. Sweat dripped down her creamy skin and gathered in pools around her cleavage, her face excited and anxious. Jaune's cock was of dimensions she had never experienced before. It was something that would only have looked natural on a horse, but here it was on her young cheerful ward. It stubbornly resisted her ministrations, and only reluctantly pulsed in her hands. Even as she used both hands, his cock was still not ready to pump out its secret treats.

"Because every woman has a need to worship a cock as big as yours Jaune!" She shouted, with an abundant measure of extortion straining her voice.

Jaune could with reason not comprehend what it meant, but he could feel it. He could feel the need to have girls worship him, to dominate them like the man on the tv. He wanted them to bow for him, to demean themselves for his pleasure. His whole body trembled for a moment before he finally erupted like a milk geyser. Thick streams of cum were sprayed across her face and her tits, covering her in layers of salty man goo.

* * *

"_**MASTER!"**_ Felicia screamed, unfortunately. One powerful hump had smacked against her ass with such ferocity it sent the apple flying out of her mouth. Launched with a kinetic force build into her body, the green fruit flew across the room with as much wild grace as a champagne cork. Now her sultry moans echoed throughout the narrow office, as Jaune repeatedly built up for his own climax. Luckily, she did not have the energy to bellow as loudly as she did before, so he could just continue without thinking about being discovered.

She did sound kind of cute too, after several hours of mind-numbing hard sex.

* * *

"Wow Jaune, this is amazing," Pyrrha said, licking the substance covering her hands.

Having received his first handjob by a babysitter 6 years his senior was a unique experience for Jaune. He was still not sure how to handle it. There was a lot he wanted to say, even though it would sound crazy in any ordinary situation. They just stared at each other for a minute or so while Pyrrha took good care of cleaning up the fallout with her tongue. Joyfully, she was careful and fastidious not to miss a single drop.

She was just about to reach down, put her lips against his hard meat sausage when they both heard his father enter the house. A loud rumble could he be heard from the hallway downstairs, as his deep voice called out.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, I'm back."

"Looks like I'll have to go now, but it's been a fun day today." She said, licking her lips still glittering with remains of cum. "I'm sure we're gonna have many other fun days."

She turned off the tv, pulled on his pants and left. Leaving Jaune with a very clear idea of how having a babysitter might actually come in handy.

* * *

"_**Master, please, You're being- ah, You're being too rough,"**_ Felicia called out

"Shut up whore. this is why it's always so tiring to deal with you one at the time. You say you can take it, but then you want to quit halfway through." Jaune yanked her hair, pulling her head backward and holding her in place. She yelped, then he slapped her jiggling ass and she whined again. "But you have a new purpose now. You serve the alpha, and you make sure to fulfill all his desires, you understand?"

"Y-yes, master. I serve you." Her voice became silent, but she still spoke the words clearly.

"Good girl," Jaune said.

* * *

The next day, his father was scheduled for a conference in the next town over. It was supposed to be Pyrrha taking care of him for the entire weekend, and for once, Jaune was actually excited. As soon as he had said goodbye to his dad, he waited impatiently for the return of his sitter. It felt painful, not only the wait, but also the blood once more rushing downwards in a fashion he had not yet become familiar with. He had not touched it since yesterday, not after she left. The excitement, the heat, the wonder. He wanted to do it with her again. Only with her again.

As soon as he heard the doorbell, he hurried downstairs to greet her, but it turned out not quite as he had expected. Her silhouette shined in the doorframe; a thin statuette of a young girl blessed with the body of a well-endowed nymph. The slender hourglass shape, which seemed to have such deform proportions due to her developed buxom appearance.

For the first time, Jaune got to see Pyrrha in her cheerleader outfit. It was a skimpy pink two-piece mini skirt and top, neither piece covering more than what was absolutely necessary to contain the most bodacious part of her body. The upper part was stretched out like a hammock, pushing her cleavage to the forefront and with two pieces of string in the middle tying it together. The skirt had white stripes along the edges and stopped just below the thighs. Hard toned abs exuded from the midriff and firm swelling biceps adorned her arms.

She was like an amazon. Jaune watched her pure athletic form in awe. Knowing that, despite how strong she looked, she belonged to him. She belonged to be with him and worship his cock.

Then followed some other surprises which Jaune had not anticipated at all.

She was not alone.

Behind her followed two girls Jaune did not recognize.

"Hey Jaune, I brought some friends," Pyrrha said in a saccharine tone, even too unnatural from how sweet she normally sounded. "I thought we could all play together today."

First, a small brown-haired girl stumbled inside. She was dressed more formally in a brown sweater-vest with a red tie and a plaid skirt with long stockings. She also seemed shyer and more taken aback by the whole idea and tried her best to hide behind Pyrrha's taller figure.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, isn't it a bit unusual to be doing this kind of stuff?" She muttered.

Then she was abruptly cut off, as another black-haired girl pushed her aside and stepped up next to Jaune.

"Whatever, I wanna see if Pyrrha is telling the truth!" She had a more punk style, not like one Jaune would expect Pyrrha to keep in her company. Torn jeans, leather jackets, a shirt that said: "break my choker", and a leather choker strapped around her neck.

"Jaune, I would like to introduce you to Velvet," Pyrrha said as she pointed to the brown-haired girl. "And this is Cinder." She gestured towards the black-haired one.

Lined against each other in his hallway, the three girls could not seem more different in style. A Shy schoolgirl, a peppy cheerleader, and a punk-rock jerk, but one thing they all shared were features that threatened to rip Jaune's pants apart. Ample bosoms lined up against each and wide thick hips side by side. It was impossible for Jaune to tell which one was bigger, smaller, wider, thicker with all their figures squished against each other in the narrow space.

"What did you want to play?" Jaune asked.

"Well…" Pyrrha drew out the syllables as she pretended to think. "It's always just us two, so I was thinking of a game we have not played yet, which would be more fun with more people. So, I got the idea that, for this weekend, we could all play HOUSE together!"

She made a little jump and clapped her hands, her boobs jumping in assent. Cinder smirked in her own cavalier way, while Velvet still tried to cover behind them.

"Sounds fun..." Jaune agreed.

* * *

"_**AHH! MASTER, MAIDENS, WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA BE DONE."**_ Felicia screamed.

"SHUT UP SLUT," Jaune shouted back at her. "I'm getting close, so if anyone comes and disturbs us now I'll be ripping both of you apart until nightfall."

"AHHH, AH, it's already getting late! ARGHCKK!" Felicia moaned.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Jaune grabbed hold of her head and slammed it against the desk. Her breasts managed to absorb most of the damage from the impact, but it still caused a long rift to form down the surface. "I'm getting there, so just shut up and take it."

* * *

House was a game meant to be played on the bed, apparently. All three girls followed Jaune upstairs and cuddled against him like Pyrrha had done the day before, with Jaune resting his heads against Pyrrha's chest and Velvet and Cinder on each side of his legs.

"So, Jaune… Pyrrha says you have a gift? Do you wanna share it with us?" Cinder cooed as she stroked along the soft skin of his thighs.

"I don't know… how is this playing house again?" Jaune asked cautiously.

"Well, I-I-I Suppose I'll be your girlfriend." Velvet said, nervous and with her eyes fastened on the throbbing bulge formed along his crotch.

"In that case, I'll be your wife," Pyrrha said as she lovingly patted his head.

"That's fine then." Cinder said, her hands moving to unbuckle his belt. "Those are the boring roles anyway; I'll just be your mistress for tonight."

"Mistress?" Jaune gulped, but Cinder didn't listen. She was far too busy pulling down his pants, tugging at the waistline that seemed damn resistant in unveiling his secret eggplant and apricots surprise.

"Yeah, Cinder can be the mistress." Pyrrha continued to whisper into his ear, close enough for her teeth to grace against his sensitive skin. "And you know what?... That will all make you the daddy of this household."

"dad-dy?" Jaune spoke the words with a firm tone, a strange sensation of confidence and maturity. He watched with a pleased grin as Cinder finally managed to pop his jean buttons. Then with one confident yank, Cinder tore his trousers away and immediately his monster swung up and hit hard against her soft lips.

"Wow, Jaune you really are gifted." Cinder said in a manner of awe as she rubbed her cheek against the solid beam of cock in front of her, the dank musk filling her senses with unrestrained needs.

"As I told you, Jaune is a special boy," Pyrrha said, hugging him close to her.

Cinder immediately started rubbing her thighs together. This was a one in a million chance she never thought she would come to experience, but there was actually enough cock on this tiny kid to throttle an inexperienced whore to death. Even Velvet found it difficult to keep up her composure by the sight of Jaune's beast. Instinctively her hands reached beneath the skirt.

"Jaune, you're so massive I just might want to give you a kiss." Cinder said as she leaned forward and put her lips against him. Smearing her lipstick against the shaft, leaving a trail of crimson red. With abundant enthusiasm, she slid her mouth from the base to his top, covering his tight skin in abundant measures of cosmetic paint and slobby drool.

"WAIT!" You can't do that… after all." Velvet suddenly interrupted. "Pyrrha said this was just supposed to be a joke, we can't do it with someone like- and you still got a boyfriend, remember?"

"My boyfriend isn't even half the size of- UHHFF" Cinder was suddenly set to swallow her own words along with about 10-inches of solid meat. Jaune suddenly got up, took his cock and shoved it into Cinder's mouth without any elegance or contrivance. As a drainpipe being forced to swallow bowling ball, Jaune grabbed his hands around Cinder's head and downed his member deep down the Raven-haired girl's slender throat.

"URRRRRRRRGH"- A long stretch of intangible sounds gurgled out of Cinder's mouth, none of them cared what it meant, all the girls admired the forcefulness of Jaune's method. For Jaune, it was only encouragement to lodge it further down the tight, soft, oral cavity she called her mouth. An obscene bulge trailed his progress down to her chest, stretching the leather straps of the choker to its maximum capacity.

"That's good." Jaune finally whispered. "If you'll be my mistress, then you better be ready to give me a reason for keeping you around. I'll need you to take care of my needs, no matter what I tell you to do. You'll hate it when I tell you to hate it and you'll love it when I tell you to love it."

Cinder looked up at him with big attentive eyes, her pupils widened in shock and honor as she looked up at his smooth and delicate face. Her gaze forced by his hands, as his cock tore down her neck.

"And Velvet, if you want to stay around long enough you better make yourself useful too. If Cinder already fulfills her duties as mistress much better than you, there's no reason why I should still keep you around as my girlfriend."

Velvet, who had in these past minutes experienced a wealth of different emotions, had to confess at this moment that the overwhelming amount was caused by jealousy. She watched how Jaune by force and by will had stretched Cinder's jaw to the breaking point. She did not want to stay on the sideline like always, she wanted to be a part of-

"Tear off that stupid schoolgirl costume and come over here and suck my balls."

"What-" She erupted in surprise, but it was not the answer Jaune wanted to hear. Instantly, his hand slapped across her cheek. He did not have the strength of a man yet, but it was still with enough force to hurt her.

"If you want to keep playing this game, you do what I say." Jaune cupped her chin firmly in his hands, forcing her eyes to meet his gaze. "And I want you to tear off your clothe and suck me off."

Jaune grabbed hold of her white shirt and tore the buttons off. Freeing a pair of tight-packed breasts, which immediately sprung up from their narrow confines and jumped out from their white cotton bondage. Clearly the girl had been trying to hide what an easy target she would be for her classmate's horniness, but now Jaune had left her equally voluptuous form exposed completely. Then he continued tearing the hems of her silk stockings until they were torn along both legs.

"Y-y-yes daddy" looking down at her torn uniform, Velvet submitted to her young bull and shuffled down in front of him.

With her clothes no longer able to contain the modesty of her figure, all curves burst through each ripped piece of cloth. Obediently she set to work, putting her mouth against one mighty plumb apricot seized nut hanging from his crotch. A tough and leathery surface soon spoiled by a hot caressing tongue. Perhaps she was shy or nervous, even hesitant, but she knew how to submit by his command.

With two girls working their way to please his immense phallus, Jaune found himself enjoying the situation more and more. He had one hand gripping tightly around Velvet's head to make sure she stayed down and the other on top of Cinder to help move her along. Slowly he could feel a pair of warm breasts drag along his backside until they finally rested against his shoulders.

"Are you enjoying yourself now daddy?" Pyrrha asked, her voice teasing with icy delight.

She pressed her lips against his, already she could feel his tongue with gusto seeking her out. It leaped at her, tasted her, buried itself in her mouth. With a talent that was inherently natural, Jaune kissed her with a passion that was new for her too. He might experience a girl blowing his cock while another kissed him on the lips for the first time, but this was also the first time one so dominantly reciprocated her feelings.

He finished by trailing small, phantom kisses along her neck and jawbone. From below he could hear two girls moaning even louder than before, Cinder actively impaling herself while Velvet tried sucking his entire ball into her mouth. Someone was getting jealous for a moment. Jaune leaned forward and whispered into Pyrrha's ear.

"Shut up and start doing your part as well."

Pyrrha frowned, but only for a second. She knew his orders would only guide her to an even higher pleasure.

Soon, the three obedient girls were all kneeling down in front of him and Jaune was not only experiencing his first ballbusting blowjob, but also his first devoted harem. His wife sucking and fervently licking his one gonad while his girlfriend kissed and fondled the hairless skin of the other. Meanwhile, his mistress was inhaling most of his massive log. The fat trunk throbbing energic against her tongue as he pummeled his way down her esophagus.

So, this what it was like when the woman submits to an alpha? Jaune thought about it for a second, it sounded ridiculous yet there was something about it that seemed so right to him. All his girls were emphatically devoted to serving together, their eyes dutifully starring up at him. Scrutinizing his face for any kind of validation.

"Fuck, Pyrrha… had I know this was your talent, I'll have made sure to put it to good use before." He said, his breath strained.

Wrapping his hands around a few strands of raven black hair, Jaune set to work training Cinder for a proper facefucking. He guided her head, took her away and make sure to angle his cock in a position that wouldn't break her neck. With her head bopping in constant motion, she went from choking to breathing in a manner of seconds.

From the harmony of happy "gluck-gluck-gluck" noises that ascended from his dick worship congregation, Cinder's voice suddenly became a lot more strained and contracted. Controlling the pace, controlling her body, he continued to fuck her like he owned her mouth and her throat. From the gullet down, it was clear to see how far and how fast his fat cock moved down with a piston motion.

"Fuck Cinder, you even sound beautiful. I didn't even know it was possible to sing like that." Jaune laughed triumphally by the sight of his conquest.

"Mhmm- UHHGK- MMHMM" Cinder's voice was muffled, but it managed to get out between each passing thrust. It was clear the choker too was straining between the friction. Only the steel heart-buckle managed to keep the leather jewelry in place, but it was clear it was as effective as a buckle would keep in a damn 5 seconds before bursting.

Neither girl neglected to serve Jaune as he wanted, but it was clear their attention had shifted to Jaune's escalation of his abuse of Cinder's neck. Long strains of spit trickled down from her lips and splashed down on their faces and formed in pools around their cleavages. Precum mixed with saliva was a thick droopy cream that smeared against their massive breasts in large quantities. Pyrrha and Velvet could quickly confirm it had a deep salty taste and with an addictive kick that made them want to immediately embrace each other and lick off every drop from their white succulent breasts, but they still followed Jaune's watchful eyes peering over them. He was not going to tolerate that kind of diversion right now. They needed to just continue caressing that part of his cock that wasn't stuffing Cinder's throat like a foie gras farmer stuffed geese and be content with whatever managed to slip down the shaft and into their mouth.

"I never knew House could be such a fun game, but perhaps that was before I knew were you sluts belonged." Jaune gloated. The tight enveloping feeling of Cinder's jaw locked around his meat mallet was one of the most ecstatic experiences in his life. As inch for inch was crammed down into the pit of her stomach, more intense became the suction. Cinder never vied for a second, even as the makeup became a mess of precum, saliva, mascara, and tears, she still embraced him and his powerful thrusts. Jaune found his own morals falling as the feeling of dominance and pleasure corrupting him.

"I still got one more surprise ready for you, and you better take it all now or it's gonna turn painful for you soon."

Instantly, both Pyrrha and Velvet were pushed back. Jaune slammed Cinder's head into his crotch, her lips grazing what was still only infant pubes. The entirety of his massive schlong engulfed in a second. Neither of the girls said anything, but their eyes were shocked and in a state of disbelief. Jaune watched with a wicked smile as Cinder's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head, facing him only with a deform expression of ecstasy.

For a moment the whole scene was still and silent. Only Jaune's haggard breathing could be heard. Then a crisp *SPRING* was heard, the choker snapped in half, and the leather strap flew through the air and hit Velvet on the head. This was followed by a low groan from Jaune, as he finally unloaded the copious amount of cum he had built up and pumped every drop deep into Cinder's stomach.

Velvet winced as she touched the red mark on her brow, but Jaune didn't care. He was fulfilling the task he was born to do. Filling sluts to the brim with thick viral baby batter. For an entire minute, Jaune held Cinder's head at his crotch. Pyrrha and Velvet could only hear the rudimentary swelling and flowing of sperm, as Cinder was forced to gulp each load that was funneled down into her, until finally, his volumes overestimated her capacity.

Her head started shaking violently. Immediately, her eyes shot back down and stared back at him with an abject view of terror. Two streams of white goo spewed out of her nostrils, and a low spout of white liquid drooled out of her mouth. Slowly, Jaune began to extract his perpetually rigid cock.

"I don't hope you're filling up on appetizers, for I still got the main course stored for you girls." Jaune grinned. His shaft was wrapped in a mess of cum and spit, colored in a rainbow of different lips stick marks smeared all across his length.

Cinder collapsed down on the floor, vomiting up obscene amounts of cockdrawl. Even then, Jaune was not finished. He grabbed his beef hydrant again and started jerkin it against her face. More and thicker loads were spewed across her body. Her hair, her breasts, her clothe. All soon soiled by the gallons of cum Jaune repeatedly ejaculated down on her heaving body.

"Wow Cinder you whore, you gotta keep it together." Pyrrha cheered on her. Her tight pink outfit wet by sweat seemed more appropriate as a light of glee and happiness shined through her eyes. "Leave some to us as well."

It took a few minutes before Jaune was drained. Neither Velvet nor Pyrrha could count how many times it took him to nut before he was done, Cinder for sure did not know. She couldn't even count the number of times she came herself. She just laid quiet on the floor, in a post-coital daze of ecstasy. With her eyes, glazed amounts layer of stale white cum, her expression swam between consciousness and dreams. Velvet was first hesitant to approach her but found Pyrrha already licking up the remains of the white coating like a naughty girl would lick off the frosting of a cake.

"Wow Cinder, are you all right?" She asked, concerned for if what she had endured was even humanly possible.

"Daddies cum is so tasty…" was all the raven-haired punk girl could say.

Jaune went back to reclining on his bed, not ashamed to pose his nude form in front of his girlfriends. As all their attention slowly returned back to him, they noticed his cock still remained hard and firm, despite everything. It still raised threateningly above and cast them all in a vast looming shadow.

"Pyrrha, go find some water for Cinder. Make sure she doesn't drown in her own sperm vomit or something." Jaune spoke in a low, cold tone. Pyrrha obeyed without blinking, as she should. "Velvet, I need you to clean up."

"You want me to help Pyrrha?" She asked confused.

"I want you to get up on this bed." He answered, her confusion obviously annoyed him.

While Pyrrha tried her best to help Cinder regain some energy, also while trying to get more than just a taste of the potent mixture covering her body, Velvet once again found herself kneeling in front of a real beast. Both intimidated and intriguing by the size of the unreal. He was so much younger, but it felt like he was still so much stronger and bigger than her.

"It got pretty messy after dealing with Cinder, I need you to clean it up." Velvet nodded in response. "You know how I want you to do it?"

Fear, but only for a second. Her eyes widened.

"I don't know, it's too big. I can't-"

Jaune grabbed her head and pulled her closer, rubbing her chin against the sticky surface of his cock.

"You're gonna take it, one way or the other."

Hesitantly, but courageous. She rolled her tongue against the member, involuntary drooling more than she cleaned. Jaune looked down on the floor where Cinder was wreathing all over, ecstatic shock went through her body as Pyrrha continued more desperate to find any remains to gobble. It was the first time he watched lesbian time, the two girls fondling each other, kissing each other, fucking each other. It was happening right in front of him, starring one of the girls he just fucked and his babysitter.

He smiled, both sardonically and happy.

* * *

"_**FUCK, JAUNE! I CAN'T FEEL MY FUCKING LEGS!"**_ Felicia screamed, but at this time no one else but Jaune would hear her, and he was just going to fuck her harder.

"I don't think anything has been in here for a long time, so let me just fill it out for you. Get it nice and stuffed." Jaune roared back at her.

He steadied himself against the desk, thrust his cock inside her deep velvet folds for the last time as his final burst coated her insides and painted her channels a layer of snow-white. As he withdrew, it was like a cork going of a stuffed beer barrel. A thick cumfall burst out and created a sperm lake around the floor.

"Better tell Glynda to come in early if she wants some good leftovers," Jaune smirked, knowing from experience just how much she would humility herself just for one simple drop.

Felicia's body lay still like a ragdoll spread across the desk; her limbs hung heavy across each side of the board. Jaune observed her patiently as he walked across the room, his member still pulsing fervently by the sight of the battered woman. Gripping her long white hair, he held up her head and studied the crazed expression. The eyes, even while still entranced, could not hide the orgasmic bliss that surged through her body. He had forgotten how many girls had surrounded to him like this, but it never ceased to thrill him.

"I don't need your help to decide what I wanna be when I grow up" Jaune stated.

"Yes, master," Felicia replied, but it did not look like she knew what he was talking about.

"I just want to be with my girlfriends and fuck them, like I always do."

"Yes, master."

"Now." Jaune rubbed her head against his cock, her senses slowly returning by the sight and feel of the monster that destroyed her. "Are you gonna be a good girl and help take care of me?"

"Please master…"

* * *

For more smut and quick prompts based on this and other of my stories, join my Discord "Jaune's Summer Harem" in the link bellow  
Discord.(gg)/ZAPzVDm

Remember, since Discord does not allow to insert links, you gotta remove the parenthesis around the (gg) when you type in the address.


End file.
